Blossoming
by Dessa Karusa
Summary: Sasuke never left,in fact he is very much trying to seduce and impregnate Sakura Haruno, she  no shocker is very eager to do Sasukes every wish but will everything end as expected?Read to find out!


**HI! my first fanfic ever! TT **

**I hope i do okay,but feel free to tell me otherwise i love critisism.^^**

***Warning-Lemons,Limes and Smuttish content***

**There might be a little heavy scences but nothing worth a nose bleed...yet.^_^**

**Lets start it slow...and be sure to review please! The fanfic includes:Sakura Haruno and...**

**Sasuke! Duh.. no need for haters please.**

**Sasuke never left and sakura and him are happily seducing one are 20 by the way.**

**Review,Review,Review!**

**(Chapter 1)**

**Sakura's Pov**

I walked down the streets,tired from three shifts at the hospital,straining my neck to peer through the street

lamps illuminated some but not all of the eyed and hungry,man my tummy might just be home...

yummy in my tummy.

!-Cha!,that studdly raven kept me up all night nibbling my inner thigh!My inner chorused.I smile,he did indeed keep me up all night

tasting ever inch of me,it was always this way when he had been on a mission a while,finally coming home and dangerously horny.

It didn't bother me the instant it was happening but the next morining i always felt raggedly tired,but Sasuke always stayed composed through the day, until night came and he ravished me for i no longer feel sluggish and practically run home,hitting i might add embarrasingly into a couple of poles and buildings on the way.

At home,there he is waiting on the couch in nothing but boxers,stretched one leg over the side,the tease!

I jump on him and we start to wrestle,He wins of course i wouldn't have it any other way.

" I missed you all day.." I drawl trying to be sexy but coming up short of a yawn. He ears sing.

"You know my little friend missed you too,obviously i think of you but so does he"He laughs and points to the tent in his pants.

I tackle him again and rip them off,him raising his narrow hips to springs out as if to say hello and i embrace it in the warm cavern of my

groans and sits back,legs spread my head up and down,relaxing my is moaning,pant,moan, and so forth.I swallow his precum and start pumping his balls,stroking his lenghth up and down,i unleash his member from my mouth and start pumping it instead and lick his ball sack.I think he is close and he even confirms my Sasuke releases into my awaiting hands and mouth. I lick him clean from the anus to his belly button,his lenghth twithches again.

I laugh"good thing we got the apartment sound proofed,its my turn though" He complies ripping my clothes off in one quick motion.

I am left in nothing but my lace panties adn bra set,he tweaks my nipples through the fabric and i arch my back in pleasure.

His hands are everywhere at my hard nipples,cupping my chin,Licking my earlobe. I am dizzy with bliss,clit is pooling with

much needed release and he is touching everywhere but where i need him ! there he finally rest his fingers on the string of my panties,i whimper,and he go of my panty line he pulls my legs up over his shoulders and licks my inner thigh.I bite my lip,drawing a bit of sighs and i feel rather than see that he is fully erect again,he licks up the escaping juices from my panty line and wipes them clean with his rough the motion until i feel about to rip my hair out with lust.

"ugh.. just damn do it already...huff huff... i'm dying here...Awww!" He so sweetly complies before i finish by lowering my panties down to my ankles,quickly diving in for the his tongue too and frow is just how i like it but this night i am so mad with lust i prefer hard and notices as i am repeatedly bucking my hips into his chin,probably gagging tongue fucks me faster,thrusting his index finger in every so he has three fingers in and my heart nearly stops as my climax takes off sending me over the heavens and juices

squirt his face and he swipes a finger over his cheek and sucks it have repeated this action every single night since about two years ago.I am almost sure of my conclusion and am happy that it is soon to come true.I conclude that Sasuke is trying to rebuild his clan and guess

what? I found out today that i'm pregnant...duh with Sasukes baby.

**Two months later...**

**Still my Pov**

I might have been wrong about my conclusion,I am baffled that Sauke hasn't figured it out that i'm pregnant...true i haven't told him but

hey he whould know by now at least,right? Come on its been two months since i found out,he has to know that i'm getting fatter,moodier,hornier,emotional...because i have tried to really lay it on either knows and doesn't say anything or hes trying to turn the game on me and drive my pregnant mind i think about all day is either...foood,sex,more food,sex a whole lot of still rams me pretty good too making me see stars sometimes, i guess i have to tell him before i get to be nine months and he says where did that come from?Tch men..al the same.

During are nightly mestrations, i stop him."whats the matter he chides kinda peeved with a massive hard on and a flushed face.

Pissed i say"you honestly don't know...i mean come on the mood swings,crazy wild kinky sex, I'm prego you tard!".He pales, then turns red again breaking into a i knew that...he lies. He moves more warily and i say"Sex won't hurt the baby...now fuck me like a monkey! I scream.

He does,several times, it seems me getting fat doesn't have to get in the way...for now at least damn wait tell i look like a beached whale at six sex , food and horniness to come i hope,I snuggle closer to the soon to be father and smile as i pinch his sweet ass actually giggles and i sigh and jump onto his hips."no sleep for you tonight baby"We did it so hard the next morning my vagina was swollen and

liked it and we did it in the bathroom...God i love him.

**Next chapter soon i swear...review and how was it kinda kinky i know but the next chapter will be better i hope!**

**Reviews greatly appreciated! ^_^**


End file.
